supernatural_family_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
S03 E03 - "We Hate You, Please Die"
A few weeks after the events of the High School, the kids try to go about their lives. Coyote has other plans. Plot The episode opens with Maggie and Elliot leaving Sam's Medical Practice for a short hunt. Franko sets up his own workshop nearby the practice and Danii contacts Kylie and Erik and agrees to meet with them in Tulsa, OK. On April 1st, Danii and Stan travel to Tulsa. She talks with Erik, who's furious she never bothered to contact him in the year and a half she'd been missing while Stan stays in the car. Danii's parents, Jason and Mary, appear and in a state of shock, drag Danii back to their car to bring her home. While in the car, Stan is greeted by a ghost of his brother, who spends most of the episode loudly wondering is Stan is proud of himself, and why he has any reason to be. The ghost makes several references to how Stan has let down the group and questions how much Stan actually knows Danii. Meanwhile, Sam and Gabe begin hearing howls from outside the practice and realise that a pack of werewolves is closing in. Looking outside the window, they see that the surrounding suburban area has been replaced with woodland. Figuring that Coyote is up to his old tricks, they try and ignore the situation. However, Gabe's laptop begins spontaneously playing a video of what appears to be Sam and his family enjoying typical family time. Noticing that the timestamp on the video is from that day, Sam demands Gabe shuts off the laptop. Mary tries to assist them in fortifying the building against the werewolves, but the others are baffled when she looks to them to be a black male. Having returned to the practice from their hunt, Elliot is separated from Maggie and finds himself lost in the woods alone. Hearing a wendigo, he desperately tries to find Sam's practice. Maggie enters the practice but finds herself stuck in a room without the others. A ghost of Brandon appears to her and demands to know when she gave up on him, and why she let him die. In his workshop, Franko realises the oncoming threat and attempts to escape to the practice via a secret tunnel. While attempting to leave, he is lit on fire, though he is not badly injured. Knowing that he'll have to go overground, he makes a break for it, barely making it to the practice alive. The scene cuts to a café far away from the practice, where Bran and Ollie are shown to be having a lovely brunch with no supernatural occurrences bothering them. The video continues, and Sam feels the beginnings of his old morphine addiction kick in. Gabe refuses to turn off the laptop, having tried once already and turned into a guinea pig as a result. They decide that the video is probably real when the Sam in the video looks at the camera and his eyes flash, making them realise that a supernatural monster is with Sam's family. Danii is brought back to her home in Broken Arrow and her father begins calling around the neighborhood with the intention of exorcising his daughter to rid her of the evil inside her. Stan, while attempting to follow Danii's parents and rescue her, instead finds himself back at the practice. The ghost of Ollie joins him in the building, making scathing comments about Stan's leadership abilities. When Jason realises he cannot exorcise his daughter, he decides to send her to a religious boarding school where she's is forced to stay to stop her disappearing again. Elliot finds himself in a clearing and stumbles across Maggie's corpse, apparently torn to death by a wendigo. He finds the bodies of all the kids and suffers a flashback to the death of his family. He is found by Sam and brought back into the practice, where he remains catatonic. The real Maggie escapes the room she is stuck in and finds the others though she discovers that the ghost still hasn't left. Seeing the mess the kids are currently in, the ghost leaves after telling them all that they were the ones who killed Bran and Ollie in Alma when they dropped napalm from a plane. The ghost of Ollie makes one last shot at Stan before disappearing too. Coyote appears, once again taunting the kids and telling them that they are entertaining to watch. The area surrounding the practice returns to how it should be, and the kids relax slightly as Coyote leaves. They hear a knock on the front door and Gabe answers, slamming it immediately when he sees Bran and Ollie on the other side. Characters Main Cast * Oliver Snider - Max Irons * Stanley Snider - Brock Kelly * Brandon Hawkes - Connor Jessup * Margaret Hawkes - Melissa George * Gabriel Davenport - Hunter Parrish * Mary Preston - Elyse Levesque * Frank O'Brien - Robert Sheehan * Elliot Bates - Maxim Knight * Sam Tanner - Dylan O'Brien * Danielle Evans - Emily Browning Recurring Cast * Coyote - Wes Studi Guest Cast * Cassandra Tanner - Phoebe Tonkin * Kylie - Ashley Benson * Erik Jackson - Ansel Elgort * Jason Evans - Greg Davies * Mary Evans - Morwenna Banks * Mary Preston (Coyote Illusion) - Danny John-Jules